Firsts
by ren-san
Summary: A series of firsts between Harry and Hermione. Update: Chapter 9 up. Now rated T. Complete! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

AN-I came up with this in study hall the other day(when I should have been catching up and a huge pile of latehomework). I don't know, I think its ok. I've seen many fics like this so hopefully there isn't one exactly like this.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

**The First Time He Saw Her Breakdown**

There he was again, at it again with Lavender Brown. Hermione couldn't stand it. Not only was snogging in the Common Room for all of Gryffindor to see bad enough, but it was a stab in Hermione's heart. She tried to ignore it. He's just a stupid boy. It's just some innocent, school-girl crush that will go away. At least, those were the lies she used to tell herself. But she couldn't lie anymore. She was in love with her best friend Ron Weasley. She glanced one more time up at the two and quickly went back to her work. Oh no, she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes, threatening to fall.

Hermione quickly got up and climbed out the portrait hole before anyone could see her cry, muttering something about the library. Harry sat there confused to no end. But then he noticed that Hermione forgot her books. He gathered them in his arms and hurried to catch up to her.

As Harry rounded the corner to the corridor where the library was located he found Hermione leaning against the wall, fighting back tears, but losing the battle quickly. Harry panicked to a moment. He was not used to girls crying, especially Hermione. He always figured she was stronger than that, because in the seven years that he knew her, Harry never saw her cry once. Slowly he wrapped her in his arms and whispered words of comfort in her ear. She finally let the sob she was holding back escape.

AN-Yeah, I know. It's short. I think most of the chapters will be short. But there will be a lot of chapters I think. Maybe. Anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Next chapter. Yay me.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

The First Time He Noticed How she Looked

Cute? No.

Adorable? No that doesn't work either. What word would describe it?

Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table in the way back of the library one Friday night, finishing their massive amounts of homework for the weekend. Well Hermione was studying, Harry was distracted. Her eyes slowly moved down the pages of her book, only stopping every so often to write some of her essay. Harry glanced at her over his potions book again.

What is it? I can't seem to place a word to describe it, Harry thought. Hermione's tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she reached a part she didn't understand. Sighing. She shut her book and stretched, arching her back slightly. Right then something clicked in the back of Harry's mind. That's it.

Hermione was hot.

AN-So yeah, another short chapter. I'm sorry. It'll get longer. I promise. Review please. Go ahead, click the button at the bottom of screen. If you can favorite this story, you can submit a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Here's another update. This takes place the same night as the last chapter, but kind of through Hermione's perspective. Sort of. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 The First Time She Tried to Flirt With Him

They had been in the library studying that night. Hermione was trying her hardest to concentrate on her essay. But for the first time in her life, she couldn't study. Every so often she'd get the feeling that she was being stared at, so she'd glance up and see Harry watching her curiously. As soon as she caught his gaze, he'd quickly look away. What is that all about, she wondered.

It continued on for a half hour like that. She'd glance up, and Harry would look away, looking as guilty as a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And that's when she caught on. Harry, her best friend in the whole world, was checking her out. It sent an unexplained thrill through her. Hermione smiled slightly.

She took a piece of paper and wrote on it and slid it across the table to Harry. Harry looked at it questionably before reading it. "Hi there" was all it said. Harry looked at her and she smiled bashfully. He wrote back hi and slid it back to her, grinning himself.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione said as she packed up her stuff. Harry hurried to pack up his things and followed her out of the library. Hermione did a small cheer in her head. She wasn't sure, but she thinks she just flirted with Harry.

AN-Yea. So I'm not sure if this constitutes flirting or not, but it works don't it. I asked my guy friends what they thought I should use, and they said it was really cute when girls passed them notes instead of just talking to them. So I thought what the heck. Review please. If you can add it to your story alert or favorite it in anyway, you can review too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Here's another chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story. It's been a long time since I had a story I enjoyed writing so much that I updated frequently. Also, its been a long time since I had a story that I had so many hits on. Almost 2000 hits! And 7 reviews, a record for a story with only 3 chapters! Thank you all so much for reading my story and coming back for more and reviewing. It means so much to know people are enjoying my work.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 Their First Date

They had walked around the grounds till well passed curfew last night, talking about anything and everything that popped into their minds. For people that have been friends for years, they discovered they didn't know that much about each other. When they finally made it back to the common room, they were reluctant to up to their rooms, wanting to do nothing more than sit by the fire chatting the night away. But instead, they made plans to go to Hogsmead the next day.

Harry laid in bed that night going over every detail of their conversation. It was amazing that they never had such a talk like that, their hopes, their dreams, even the latest bits of gossip running ramped around Hogwarts. He was worried what they would find to talk about tomorrow. Ron snored lightly in the bed next to him. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted Ron with or not, but it didn't matter because Ron would be with Lavender tomorrow and she was never fun to hang out with. But the thought of another day with just Hermione sounded better than anything in the world. Why, he had no idea, but he like the prospect.

That morning, Hermione went through her clothes three times trying to find something to wear but then she stopped in shock. What am I doing, she asked herself. It's not a date, it's going to Hogsmeade with Harry. What does it matter what I look like? She settled on her favorite jeans and a light blue sweater. When she finally got to the common room, she spotted Harry waiting for her in one of the good armchairs.

"You look nice," he commented, getting up and walking over to her. Hermione blushed slightly and lowered her head so he couldn't see it. "Ready for our date?"

Hermione looked up slightly shocked and grinned coyly. "This is a date?"

"Well, yes, no, only if you want it to be," Harry stuttered, embarrassed. Hermione nodded and they exited the portrait hole and followed the mob of other students heading to the small little village down the hill. First they went to Honeyduke's and then they headed over to The Three Broomstick's for some lunch and butterbeers. Madame Rosemerta made her way over to their table to bring their orders.

"Where's your other friend," she commented as she set down their food.

"Just us today," Harry said as Hermione started to feel uncertain of herself. Was it that noticeable that they were alone today. She scanned the room and noticed many students glancing their way. She wasn't sure if it was because of her Harry being Harry Potter, which most people have gotten used to, or the fact that it was usually Harry, Ron, and herself together. Harry must have noticed it as well because he leaned across the table and whispered to her, "Just ignore them."

"I'm having a really good time, Harry," Hermione said, trying to gain some of her confidence that she had last night back. Where did it all go?

"I'm having a great time too," Harry said. A group of girls passed them, prattling on about the dance tonight. That was the one thing that had not come up during their long talk. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I don't know, no one asked me. But I bought a dress, so I shouldn't let it go to waste," Hermione said. Was he going to ask her? She started praying to god that he was.

"Oh," was all that was said. Ok now or never, he thought. "Want to go with me?"

"Oh, sure," she replied sheepishly. Yes! They both thought.

AN-So, how was it? Was either of them out of character? If so let me now. Review please. I love getting all your responses.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-So here's another chapter. I still can't believe all the response I'm getting for this story. It gives me such a thrill to write something, post it, and read all the nice stuff everyone says about it. So thanks everyone. So I've been thinking as I wrote this chapter, that their relationship kind of moves fast, because this chapter is about their first kiss. But I think that if you have been friends with someone for years, and you start a relationship, its bound to move fast. But then again, who doesn't kiss after their first of second date, right? Ok, that's never been my experience, but I've getting lots of help from people I know on this story. Which is weird cause my friends don't really care about fanfiction or at least Harry Potter fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. **IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER IN ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ IT.**

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5 Their First Kiss

Hermione sat on her bed in her bathrobe, eying the dress that hung on her wardrobe door. She wasn't sure why she bought the dress in the first place, before she knew she was going to the dance. She had been out shopping with her mother a few weeks before school started and she saw it on a sales rack.

It was elegant. The dress was deep red and was a little lower cut then she was used to. But the way the shoulders hung low on her upper arms and how it cinched in the waist took her breath away when she tried it on and saw herself in the mirror. It was one of the few times she felt beautiful. Hermione had nearly forgotten about the dance until Harry had brought it up and she hadn't been planning on going because the last few dances she had been to were the worst nights of her life. But then he asked her and she said yes in a heartbeat. As she started to do her hair, she was thankful it was no longer the puffy, frizzy mess it used to be but now was soft curls that fell just past her shoulders.

Harry was waiting for her down by the stairs. He nervously checked his reflection in a window, straitening his tie and attempting to smooth his hair. As she ascended down the stairs, his breath caught in his throat. "Hermione, wow. You look, amazing."

Hermione blushed, wrapping an arm around the one Harry had outstretched. "You look rather dashing yourself."

The evening had passed rather fast. The band that had been hired was rather good, considering it was their first performance. Hermione had been attacked by all the girls in the dormitory, being complemented left and right. But what surprised Hermione the most was when the band started a slow song, Harry didn't lead her off the dance floor to sit it out, but instead pulled her close and started to sway back and forth.

"Harry, I'm surprised," she said as they danced. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't like to, not that I didn't know how." Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione glanced around and her eyes landed on Ron and Lavender dancing close by. She still couldn't get over her jealously. She knew it was wrong to be thinking about him when she was here with Harry. "Hermione, I don't think he's worth getting angry over tonight, he's obviously blind to not notice that most beautiful girl here is dancing with me."

"Oh, I know that, I'm just," Hermione started and then looked up at him shocked. "What?"

Harry laughed again and pulled her closer to him. Hermione blushed again. He knows how to say all the right things to make a girl swoon, doesn't he, she wondered. She looked up at him again to find him looking at her thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

"I think that I want to try something," he replied. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. She stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. Harry pulled away and flashed her a crooked smile. "Yep, that was better than I imagined."

"Yea," Hermione said as they resumed dancing, feeling the stares of some of their fellow classmates. Things were deffinatly getting interesting.

AN-How was it? Ok so you guys get to take the story into your own hands now. What should their next first be? Tell me in a review. And the one I like best will be used in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-So I got some good reviews for the previous chapter, along with several good points that people brought to my attention. Although I didn't get what I hoped and that was ideas on you guys wanted to see for the next big first in their relationship. But I'm going to address some of the good points in this chapter.

Chapter 6 What Does All This Mean?

Harry and Hermione walked along the lake shore as the music from the dance was still blaring from the Great Hall, they were surprised they could here it all the way down by the lake. Hermione was casting glances at Harry, who looked uncertain yet thoughtful. A cool wind blew, causing waves to ripple along the water surface. Hermione shivered slightly.

"Are you cold," Harry asked, shrugging off his jacket and put around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, pulling it around body tighter. She was still feeling guilty about being jealous of Ron while at the dance with Harry. It was not fair to Harry and she couldn't help but think that Harry thought he was getting used, which she wasn't sure of either. Did she just like him because she couldn't have Ron? This is so confusing, she thought. "Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so jealous of Lavender and Ron. I'm usually not the jealous type. He was just the first guy I really liked, besides the whole Victor Krum fling, and it'll take some time to get over it."

"I know. Remember how long it took me to get over Cho Chang?" Harry said with a chuckle. "I'm just worried I scared you away with that kiss. Perhaps we're going moving to fast. I don't want to complicate anything and lose our friendship."

"You didn't," Hermione finally got out, with some struggle. Good, she thought, he's just as confused as I am. But she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was so sudden, but amazingly sweet. Harry didn't want to complicate things? Wasn't it a little late for that? "Harry I think we went way passed complicated tonight."

Harry sighed, he figured as much. Where do things go from here, he wondered. For all intent and purposes, they could no longer be considered just friends, right? "So what does this mean?"

"I have no idea," For once, Hermione didn't know the answer to a question, and it scared the living daylights out of her. Why can't things like this have an instruction manual? In all the books she read, the two friends would realize that they were completely in love with each other and everything seemed to work out. No feelings to work out, not having to worry about jeopardizing their friendship, nothing to interfere with being young and in love. But that wasn't how this was working out. Everything was jumbled and confused.

"Well," Harry started, but stopped himself. Should they try doing the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing? Hermione looked at him curiously, a glimmer of hope in her eyes that he'd finally thought of something to help her confusion. Then the words flew from his mouth before he could stop them. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I-I," Hermione stuttered. She mentally slapped herself for stuttering like an idiot. Of course you want to be his girlfriend, what are you waiting for, moron? Say yes, she yelled at herself. Harry became afraid because she was just standing there, gaping at him. I knew I shouldn't have asked, he thought, inwardly kicking himself. Hermione smiled at him. "Of course, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He returned her smile and took her hand in his, leading back to the dance. So what if things became confusing or complicated, they'd figure it out, Hermione thought. All that mattered was this moment and that they were together, officially.

AN-For some reason, I had trouble writing this chapter. I have no idea as to why. Someone commented on me needing to be more descriptive and personal with what I wrote and I hope I was able to improve a bit on that. I'm hoping my composition class is helping with my ability to write fanfics. I actually can see an improvement somewhat with what I wrote 3 years ago to what I write now. See, everyone? School actually helps you. Ha ha. I'm going to start something new at the end of every chapter. I never really had to do this before but I listened to several songs to inspire how the transition from friendship to relationship goes and I thought I'd share with you what I listened to. Check it out if your interested.

Realize-Colbie Caillat

Love Story-Taylor Swift

Want To-Sugarland

If We Were A Movie-Hannah Montana(I know I know, an 18 year old listening to that. Well my sister was listening to it before and it seemed to help while writing this.)

Fall for you-Secondhand Serenade

Please review, ideas, comments are loved. And if you don't like something, tell me. Anything that you feel I can improve on, tell me. Every little thing you guys mention I listen to because it helps me become better. Hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday. Schools getting hectic. Two more weeks till break then I should be posting a lot of chapters. Ok, so review. I should get loads of them because I have a combined 24 alerts and favorited story and hundreds reading. See you next time


	7. Chapter 7

AN-School got canceled! YES!! I found out tonight so I had nearly two days to get the typed up. So I might actually have a few updates this week. Happy days. Ha ha. I really need to calm the heck down. I know people don't like it when I use the couples that JKR used but for this chapter I just used Ginny's crush on Harry for a base to start. You'll see, it'll all be alright. They are in Year 7 I don't know if I ever mentioned that.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7 The First Time She Got Jealous

She never thought she'd ever feel threatened by another girl. Hermione honestly never saw it coming. But it hit her like a ton of bricks. And she should have known that nothing was going on. Or perhaps, nothing was going on, but the girl she was jealous of wished something was going on. Hermione Granger was jealous of her best friend Ginny.

Harry has been taking his duties as Quidditch Captain particularly seriously lately, specially because Ron had been put on academic suspension until he got his grades up and Harry had to train Ginny in being keeper. At first she hadn't noticed when Harry would mentioned that he couldn't spend time with her because of the extra training sessions as she had been given extra assignments. She knew that after the match this week, he could spend more time with her.

Maybe I should go and do my homework at the Quidditch pitch and watch Harry practice, Hermione thought. She packed her stuff up and hurried through the castle and down the grounds to the pitch. After awhile, she gave up on doing her homework and just sat watching Ginny and Harry practice. No matter what she did, she never did seem to grasp the concept of the game. But that didn't matter, she tried to put an effort into learning the sport for Harry's sake.

As Hermione sat watching Ginny closely, she didn't understand why she needed to train this much to fill in for a few matches. She was really good. Thankfully Harry noticed her sitting in the stands and called for a break. He flew his broom over to her.

"Hey there stranger," Harry said with a chuckle, giving her a quick kiss. "I felt like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know, which is why I came to watch you practice." She replied as Ginny flew to them as well. "You're getting pretty good, Ginny. Do you think you're ready for your match this Saturday?"

"No, I think I could really use some more work on passes to my left," Ginny said thoughtfully and glanced at Harry. "Harry always manages to get them passed me."

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that she was good enough for Saturday. He want to stop practicing all the time and spend some much needed time with Hermione. He noticed the look on Hermione's face when Ginny mentioned more practice. "Ginny, why don't we call it a night?"

Ginny looked slightly put off but headed toward the locker rooms to change out of her robes with a sigh. Harry rolled his eyes again and turned back to Hermione. "Are we feeling slightly jealous of Ginny?"

"No," Hermione said. What a horrible liar I am, she chastised. "Maybe a little, I'm just feeling a little left out, never getting to spend time with you."

Harry laughed. "Come on, let's do something fun, then."

"Like what," she asked. Oh, no, what have I gotten myself into, she wondered.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fly a broom," he replied carefully lifting her onto the broomstick. Hermione stiffened as she looked down at the ground a few hundred feet below her.

"Harry! You know I don't like flying!" she shouted, gripping the handle of the broom. That all to familiar nauseas feeling started creeping up in the pits of her stomach. "Let me off this thing this instant."

"I won't let you fall," he said wrapping his arms around her waist securely. Harry told her to move the broom forward very slowly. She, very begrudgingly, did so and screamed when it lurched forward.

"Ok, you've had your fun, now can you please land this thing," Hermione said. I hate heights, she chanted over and over in her head. Harry went to land, laughing has Hermione yet again protested her hatred of flying, turning around to grip Harry around the middle.

"Maybe I should take you flying more," he said, when she still hadn't let go of him, fearing that she was going to fall over from shock. "I kinda like you hanging on me."

"Oh, shut it," she said as she stood on tip toe and kissed him.

AN-Well there you go. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. My beta reader wasn't able to look at it. His computer crashed, ha ha. Its very unfortunate. Any what do you think? Oh next chapter is going to be their next fight as a couple and I'm kinda stuck. What do people fight about in relationships? I never fought with any of my boyfriends so I have no idea what do have them fight about. If you could give some impute that would be greatly appreciated. Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me forever to update, its been hectic. Anyway on with the chapter. They just finished Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione have been going out for almost 7 months, just so you know.

Chapter 8 She Thought What?

"You're coming to Grimauld Place tonight, right?" Harry asked as they got off the train for the last time in the lives. He was a little sad that he would no longer be going to Hogwarts anymore. It was home to him for seven years, now he was out in the world on his own. He still had no idea what to do with his life. He didn't want to be an auror anymore; he had enough of evil wizards for his life time. And Quidditch would just bring more unneeded fame. Perhaps he should go into business with George; he could likely use the help, with Fred gone and all. Hermione was lucky, she had it all planned out. She was going to work as a secretary to Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic.

"Yea, I just have to go home and see my parents first. I'm not sure how they'll react to me moving out and living with you. Especially since I've been practically avoiding them since I started Hogwarts." Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty. She hadn't spent Christmas or Easter break with her parents since first year and during summers, she was usually only home for a week or two and then she went to the Burrow or Grimauld Place. And now she was planning on moving in with Harry. She promised herself that she'd spend time with them from now on. Was this common with muggleborns, or even any witch or wizard? You go to school and totally disconnect from your family? "I'll see in you later then. I'll be home in time for dinner. I love you."

"Love you too." And with that, they disapprated to their separate destinations.

Hermione stood in front of her house, staring at it, slightly afraid to go in. Why she was afraid of telling her parents, she didn't know. For Merlin's sake, Hermione, you've faced death eaters and certain death, what could possibly scare you more than that, she mentally yelled at herself. Shaking her head she opened the door and walked in. "Mum? Dad? I'm home."

"Hermione?" Her mum called from in the kitchen. Rushing out, Mrs. Granger threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much, honey."

"I missed you to," Hermione replied. "Where's dad at, I have something to discuss with you guys."

"He's still at the office. What's the matter? Is it something bad?" Mrs. Granger asked, leading them into the living room to sit. Before Hermione could say anything, her mum assumed the worst. "Oh my lord, honey, you're not pregnant are you? I thought I told you about having safe sex."

"Oh gods no! Harry and I have never even had sex." Hermione replied, putting her head in her hands. Oh oh, I never told her that Harry and I were together, she realized. Oops.

"You and Harry are dating?" Mrs. Granger inquired. How much has her daughter been leaving out in her letters, she mused. What happened to her sweet little eleven year old she dropped off at King's Cross all those years ago, who told her everything?

"Yea, that's kinda what I wanted to talk you about," Hermione trailed off. How was she supposed to break this gently? At least her dad wasn't present. He was tougher to handle than mum; after all he didn't want his little girl to leave him right away like this especially for a boy. Why do parents hate it when their kids could run their own lives? She tried desperately to summon some of that Gryffindor courage she was supposed to have. "You see, me and Harry have been going out for seven months. I really love him, mum. He's it for me. And we're considered adults in the wizarding world, so I'm going move in with him tonight. We're going to live at Grimauld Place."

Her mum didn't say anything. She just sat there and stared at her. Oh oh, this is not going very well, is it? "Mum? Are you ok?"

Mrs. Granger snapped out of her revere and blinked. "Hermione, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mum, of course this is what I want. I can't picture myself with out him. And it's not like I won't be able to come home and see you and dad."

Mrs. Granger sighed and hugged Hermione. "We just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, then that's all there is to it."

After promising her mother that Harry and herself would come for supper the next night and picking up some of her stuff (she'd get the rest with tomorrow), she apprated to Grimauld Place. As she walked in, she noted that it still was as depressing as she remembered. They definitely would have to fix it up. Harry called her down to the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw him placing a bowl of pasta on the table.

"Welcome home," he said, giving her a short kiss before leading her to her seat. "How did your parents take it? Is your dad going to come murder me?"

"I didn't tell him, he wasn't there. But I'm not sure about my mum." Hermione said between bites of pasta. "Harry, this is very delicious. My mum jumped to conclusions, though. She seemed to think you got me pregnant and were stealing me away forever. It was quite embarrassing. I hope she believed me when I told her it wasn't true."

Harry looked down at his plate and shuffled around his food. "That's very… interesting."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. "Do you wish she was right or something?"

"I don't know. I'd love to have children at some point with you." Harry said after a moment. His thoughts wondered to the little box in his jean pocket. He wanted to have a life with her and he was planning on asking her to stay with him forever, but he was planning on taking her out to some fancy restaurant and being romantic proposing after dropping the ring in her dessert or champagne. But he just couldn't wait anymore. He stood up and walked over to Hermione and got down on one knee, and pulled out the box.

"Harry-," Hermione started, her eyes watering as she figured out what he was about to do.

"Hermione, I've wanted to do this for a long time. We've known each other for nearly 8 years, and know each other inside and out. You stuck by me when everyone else turned their backs to me. I love you with all my being. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife and being with me forever?"

The tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard. "Of course I will. I love you."

Hermione stood up and pulled him up as well. She looked at him coyly and walked in the direction of the stairs. When Harry didn't follow, she turned around and curled her finger motion for him to follow her. All thoughts of finishing their dinner were forgotten.

TBC

AN-Again sorry it'll take so long to update. Next chapter is going to lemony. So be warned. Was it to corny the way Harry proposed? What are your thoughts on how Hermione's parents should react when they learn that Harry and her are engaged? I hope it doesn't take long to write the next chapter. I had huge writers block for this chapter on top of all the stuff going on. Although I did write a new fic called Prove It. It's about Hermione and Draco. Not my usual ship, but I wanted to venture out and try something new and it also seemed to cure my writers block so thank god for smut fics. Check it out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Sorry it took me so long. Took forever to come up with what to write for this chapter. So I've decided to change the rating on this story to T instead of being rated M. So ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the end of this story. Thanks to all that have put up with me and stayed with me until the end. And thanks to all those who reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

"Are you coming, Harry," Hermione said, looked back and seeing Harry standing frozen on the spot on the sidewalk in front of her parents house.

"Hermione, I don't think this is such a good idea. You're mum already jumped to the wrong conclusions when you told her we were living together. What will they think when we tell them we're engaged? You're dad's going to kill me." Harry said, looking nervously at the door. He felt more afraid of facing Mr. Granger than he did of Voldemort, especially after what Harry did with their daughter last night. He wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes.

"Do you not want to tell them tonight? We can wait." Hermione said. She looked down at the ring on her left hand thoughtfully, the diamond glinting in setting sun before switching the band over to her other hand and twisting it so the diamond was facing her palm. "There, no one has to know. Come on, their waiting for us. And don't worry about dad. He's not going to kill another one of my boyfriends. He didn't like prison the first time."

* * *

After dinner, Mr. Granger called Harry into his study. He offered him a drink, but Harry shook his head. Mr. Granger studied Harry closely before turning his head and looking at the picture of his family, it looked like it was taken just before Hermione got her Hogwarts letter, on his desk, shaking his head slightly.

"Harry, I'm going to be honest here. I feel like you're coming to take my only daughter away from me for ever." Mr. Granger said, his gaze shifting to look out the door to Hermione and Mrs. Granger sitting at the dinning room table, chatting animatedly. He chuckled slightly to himself. "I remember being in your position years and years ago, when I met Charlotte's father. I thought he was going to kill me.

"Sir, I-" Harry began but Mr. Granger held up his hand to stop him.

"Just promise me you'll take care of my little girl." Harry looked at him stunned for a moment. It amazed him that he could see Hermione as a grown woman, but Mr. Granger still saw her as the small, innocent girl Harry met on the train.

"Sir, I won't let anything happen to her. You have my word." Harry vowed. Mr. Granger smiled and clapped Harry on the back, leading him back out to the dinning room, joining their most important women in the world.

AN-Well, what do you think. I'm toying with the idea of writing their wedding. I don't know. I have a lot of stories that need my attention right now, so it might be awhile before I could write it. Also, my senior year is coming to a fast end. Only nine more weeks until graduation. And eight more weeks until prom and I'm on the committee. So life's pretty hectic. Let me know if you think I should do their wedding. Review please.


End file.
